Star Trek: Maltz II
by Mark Lopa
Summary: Kirk returns to visit Maltz on Vulcan, and finds a different Klingon then he left three months prior.


**Star Trek: Maltz II  
The Kirk Initiative**

By Mark Lopa

It had been three months since Kirk's last visit with Maltz in the Earth Embassy on Vulcan. Back then, Kirk was an admiral. Now, he was a captain…reduced in rank as a symbolic punishment, but actually a reward to return Kirk to what he loved most; commanding a starship. Starfleet had given Kirk and his crew a brand new starship renamed the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ and re-designated NCC-1701-A. Kirk had joked when he first step aboard the ship that maybe someday there would be a whole line of _Enterprises_…D, E…maybe even J. If there were, he knew he would always be known as the captain of the first…and second.

Just the prior day, Kirk had taken the new _Enterprise_ out of spacedock for the first time and told Commander Sulu to, "see what she's got." Although there were only a few minor problems, Captain Scott told Kirk if they didn't return to Earth right away, he couldn't predict what kind of problems would come up on a brand new ship. Kirk wanted to go to Vulcan, so he would have to take his chances on their return trip home.

The reason Kirk insisted on going to Vulcan was to visit Maltz. Kirk had visited Maltz just before leaving after his three-month exile, and much to his surprise, he actually got along with the Klingon. To compound the odds of the civil visit, it was Maltz who physically killed Kirk's son David. However, Kirk knew Maltz was following the orders of his commander, and anything less would have resulted in Maltz's immediate execution. Maltz even seemed to regret having taken the life of Kirk's son. In an equally bizarre admission, Kirk offered his regret to having been responsible for stripping Maltz of any Klingon honor he once had.

Now, Kirk was standing in front of the door to Maltz's detention apartment, and was let in. Maltz came into the room and almost smiled when he saw Kirk.

"Admiral," Maltz said with a little bit of surprise. "You are back."

"Yes, Maltz, I have returned as I said I would," Kirk responded. "Although, I am no longer an admiral. It's 'Captain Kirk' now…again."

Maltz nodded. "Yes, that is correct. My mistake. Captain, would you please make yourself comfortable." Maltz motioned to what resembled a couch and left the room.

Kirk looked a little surprised. "Now that is something I never thought I would hear a Klingon say." Kirk sat down a looked around. "Are you now going to offer me something to drink?"

Maltz returned to the room with two bottles in his hand. "How about a beer?"

Kirk was amazed. The last time he was there, Kirk joked about getting a beer with Maltz. To his surprise, it was obvious Maltz remembered. Was this the version of a Klingon joke? Kirk grabbed the bottle.

"Why thank you, Maltz." Kirk looked at the label on the bottle. "'Mark Twain Ale – The Hartford Beer Company.' Where did you ever get this, Maltz? This is a classic."

Maltz sat down opposite Kirk and raised his finger. "A good Klingon never gives away his secrets." Maltz then looked down at the ground as his smile disappeared. "'A good Klingon,'" he repeated softly. "Ha!"

Kirk shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You know, Maltz, as I said I would, I talked to Starfleet and the Federation last month on your behalf. They wanted to know what I thought should be done with you."

Maltz looked up at Kirk. "I wasn't sure if you had the time. You were rather busy with those whales and all, so I heard"

"True," Kirk said, "but I made sure to speak with the people who would decide what would happen to you,."

Maltz nodded. "That is honorable of you, Captain. That must have been troubling for you….to speak on behalf of the person who took your son."

Kirk crossed his legs and took a sip from his Mark Twain Ale, and set it down on the table next to him. He swallowed slowly as he thought what he was going to say.

"I'm a forgiving man," Kirk said. "I know I have the reputation of being a crazed butcher among the Klingon people, but I'm not. I am who I have always said I am…a man of exploration trying to spread peace. If I wasn't, do you honestly think you would be alive these past three months?"

The last comment stung Maltz a little, but he understood. "Agreed, Captain. I was, however, not contesting your moral stature. I'm actually surprised you haven't caught on."

Kirk was confused. "'Caught on?' What do you mean?"

Maltz smiled. "Ah, Captain. When was the last time you talked with a Klingon who could understand—not relate to—but understand a simple human moral dilemma as I just alluded to?"

Kirk though for a moment, and then chuckled. "For that matter, when was the last time I talked _with_ a Klingon? I've certainly done my share of talking _to,_ and it was like talking to a brick wall."

Both men laughed, and Kirk had what he could only think of as an epiphany. If he didn't know better, he would swear the rush of emotion almost started to swell his eyes. Almost.

"My goodness," Kirk said. "I'm sitting here…in a room…having a beer…talking about human moral dilemmas…with a _Klingon!"_

They laughed again.

"This beer is rather good, actually," Maltz said as he looked at the bottle in his hand. "I have to admit, Captain, that I am slowly warming up to the human way of life. I see it in my actions, and see it in my speech. I certainly recognize it in the way I think as well."

"And that's what you were just talking about?" Kirk asked.

Maltz nodded. "Yes. I was born, raised…_brainwashed_ even…as a warrior of honor. But to _enjoy_ life, and to have compassion, and to care about other people outside my family…that is looked upon as weak to Klingons. But during my time here, just interacting with the people taking care of me, and you…I'm…enjoying it."

Kirk smiled. "You know, six months ago you would have said, 'people keeping me prisoner,' and you just said, 'people taking care of me.' Maltz, are you becoming more human every day?"

Maltz straightened up a bit. "I see not need for insults, Captain."

Kirk laughed. "You sound just like my first officer."

"Ah, Spock," Maltz said. "How is he adjusting to his situation?"

"He's adjusting," Kirk said. "I think we got all the kinks knocked out, so we say. I just hope he stays away from those colorful metaphors once and for all."

"Colorful metaphors?" Maltz asked.

Kirk chuckled as he sipped his beer and sprayed a little on himself. "Swear words. Vulgarities."

"Spock…a Vulcan…using those words?"

"He was trying to fit into 20th Century Earth," Kirk explained. "If I wasn't in the middle of trying to save every living thing on 23rd Century Earth, I might have found it funny."

Maltz grinned. "I'm sure it was very funny, Captain."

Kirk paused for a moment. "So Maltz, you mentioned your family. What can you tell me about them?"

The mood shift of the conversation took Maltz a little by surprised, but he didn't show it. He still had some pride in him. "Unfortunately, I am the last of my family's line. I have no siblings, and my parents are long dead. So…is my immediate family. Why do you ask?"

"My plan is to get you out of here. You very well cannot go back to the Empire, but if you had family that you wanted to try and bring here, I would see what I could do."

Maltz was genuinely humbled. Again, he didn't show it. "I thank you, Captain. Fortunately for you, that will not be necessary."

"Maltz…what happened?" Kirk asked.

"Happened?"

"To your family?"

"Oh," Maltz said…this time showing his discomfort. "Well, I had come from a long line of very honorable warriors in the Klingon Empire. That's how I got assigned to one of the first Birds of Prey, and on the mission that penetrated Federation space."

Maltz looked at Kirk in almost an apologetic way. Kirk seemed to acknowledge it and nodded, and Maltz continued.

"The only black mark on my family history was the failed apprehension of Captain Jonathan Archer," Maltz said.

"Archer?"

"Yes. He humiliated my people and he had to die for it. We had him, but he escaped. My ancestor was commanding the mission that almost captured him again, but Archer and his little ship got away. He was very lucky."

"Well, his ship _was_ named _Enterprise_, you know," Kirk said with a little bit of pride. "Right away they should have known the odds were stacked up against them."

"It was not until Archer's actions in your Earth-Romulan Conflict that the name _Enterprise_ started to become legendary," Maltz explained.

"True," Kirk acknowledged. "Please…continue."

"About 15 years ago, my wife and children were killed by a Romulan attack while I was away battling the Gorn on the far side of our Empire. Had I been there, they would not have been killed."

"I'm sorry, Maltz," Kirk said, sorrowfully. He leaned forward on his couch. "I truly am. But why would it have been different if you were there?"

"My family had a ritual. On certain days of the year, we would retreat to an ancient spot that honored my family. It would only be for a few days, but it allowed us to remember who we were and where we came from."

"I had no idea Klingons practiced such things, Maltz," Kirk said. "Humans and Vulcans do similar things."

"Which is exactly why it was not accepted by the Empire. Imagination could only think of the horrors my family would endure if our true actions were discovered. But it was important to me that my family knew about its history. I know I was not the only Klingon to feel this way, but I was the only one I knew of to take the retreats with his family.

"During once such time we would have made the retreat, I was away because I volunteered for the mission against the Gorn to completely restore the family honor lost during the Archer failure. It lasted generations and it was important for me to take that last step. My family didn't want me to go, but I insisted and I promised I would return safely, which I did. But I also told them not to go on the retreat without me. I told them we would go when I returned."

"And while you were gone, the attacked happened," Kirk said.

"Yes," Maltz said, not hiding his regret. "Had I not gone, we would have been away on our retreat, and my family would be alive."

Maltz looked down at the ground, and Kirk sighed. Kirk felt for Maltz. He could relate to this man…this Klingon…even more now. They both lost the most important people in their lives.

"Maltz…I don't know what to say," Kirk said. "But I know what you are feeling."

"I know you do, Captain. Your actions lead to the death of your son, as my actions lead to the death of my family. Do yourself a favor and don't waste time torturing yourself with regret. It does no good."

The more time Kirk spent with Maltz, the more he realized they had much in common with each other…not just with life experiences, but with the way they felt about family, and about life.

"But Maltz…when I was here last, it seemed like family was unimportant to you…as if you didn't understand how I could be so upset about my son."

Maltz grinned. "I didn't consider you my friend at the time, Captain. I still had a reputation to try and uphold."

This Klingon did not cease to continually amaze Kirk.

""Friend,' you say. And now?" Kirk asked

"Now? Now…you are my friend. Or at least, I am yours."

Kirk paused.

"You had it right, Maltz," Kirk said. "I am your friend, and I'm glad you're mine as well."

They both sat in silence for a moment. Kirk then put his beer down, slapped his thighs, and stood up. "Well, shall we get this show on the road?"

Maltz looked at Kirk as if he had three heads. Kirk laughed.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Leave?"

"Well sure," Kirk said. "You want to stay here forever?"

"No," Maltz assured. "I certainly do not."

"Good! Then let's go."

Maltz was still confused. "Do you have authority? Go where?"

Kirk slapped the air with his hand. "Don't worry. I'm the captain of the _Enterprise_ and you are about to become my guest. Everything will fall into place."

"Captain…errr…allow me to collect some of my personal belongings?" Maltz asked.

"Of course," Kirk said. "Take all the time you need."

"It will take a short moment. But…you didn't say where we're going."

"Honestly?" Kirk asked.

"Yes."

Kirk paused. "I don't have the vaguest idea."

"Well…this should prove…to be very interesting," Maltz said as he left the room to get his things."

_Oh yes_, Kirk thought_, and with this ship in the condition she's in, who could possibly guess what might happen?_


End file.
